She Loves Me Not
by sk8ingpossum
Summary: AGNT.SCULLYZHOT! has just left the chatroom


**TITLE:** She Loves Me Not 

**AUTHOR:** possum

**RATING:** Probably a PG or PG-13 (_Theres only like one or two questionable words_.)

**SPOILERS**: Triangle (_sorta, you'll see once you read it_) but it doesn't give any of the story line away.

**CATEGORY:** Humor (_or rather a failed attempt at it_)

**SUMMARY**: AGNT.SCULLYZHOT!!! has just left the chatroom.

**WARNING:** The title has nothing to do with the story, it's just, I didn't know what to name it, and it just so happens I was listening to Papa Roach's CD, "Lovehatetragety" and the song "She Loves Me Not" was on, so... you get the picture.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them, Mulder would have never been abducted, William would not have been adopted out, and Mulder and Scully would have gotton together along time ago (AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ON CAMERA!!!!!!!) But, just to make them damn blood sucking lawyers happy, I dont own neither Mulder, Scully, or any of the Lone Gunmen. They are all figments of Chris Carter's imagination, and he probably dreamed them up one day while he was sitting on the pot. So there, YOU HAPPY???

(Author's Notes at the end.)

STARTED: 11:34PM June 26, 2002

FINISHED:12:34AM June 27, 2002 (_Whoa, thats strange, it took me exactly an hour to finish this! Cool!)_

**-X-**

TrustNo.1: Hey, you there?

Queequeg22364: Yeah, I'm here.

TrustNo.1: Whats the matter couldn't sleep?

Queequeg22364: Nope.

TrustNo.1: Me neither.

Queequeg22364: What's wrong Mulder?

TrustNo.1: Nothing why?

Queequeg22364: You've just been acting sorta off lately.

TrustNo.1: 'Off'?

Queequeg22364: You've just been acting like somethings been bothering you lately.

TrustNo.1: Uhhh, That I know of, no, why do you think that?

Queequeg22364: I dunno, It just seemed like it.

TrustNo.1: Sooooo.....

Queequeg22364: 'Soooo' what?

TrustNo.1: What do you wanna talk about.

Queequeg22364: ????

TrustNo.1: Hey Scully,.....?

Queequeg22364: Yeah?

TrustNo.1: What are you wearing? ;-

Queequeg22364: I'm logging off.....

TrustNo.1: NO NO NO, wait, I was just kidding, please dont log off, I'm bored & I have nothing to do.

Queequeg22364: No more cheesey one-liners?

TrustNo.1: No more cheesey 1-liners. Hey, wanna go out & grab a bite to eat?

Queequeg22364: Mulder, it's 2:37am, I'm not hungry, & what place would possibly be open this late?

TrustNo.1: Well, U feel like going out for a drink?

Queequeg22364: Not really....

TrustNo.1: Why not?

Queequeg22364: Because I have better things to do with my time then to go out to a roach infested bar with my extremely insomnimatic partner and get drunk to the point that I forget my name, and why I'm there with some strange tall guy that keeps screaming something about aliens and government conspiracies to the top of his lungs while he downs another shot, then to just wake up in a few hours with such a migrane that I would probably be better off shooting myself in the head, rather than waiting for the pain killers to kick in.

TrustNo.1: Oh...

Queequeg22364: exactly

TrustNo.1: Hey Scully?

Queequeg22364: Yeah?

TrustNo.1: I love you....

Queequeg22364: Oh, brother....

**Queequeg22364 has left the chat room**

TrustNo.1: DAMNIT!!!! Why does she always do that?!?!?!

**TrustNo.1 has left the chatroom**

MetallicaRULZ: Hey Frohike, it it safe?

AGNT.SCULlYZHOT!!!: I thinks so.

MetallicaRULZ: Ha, Ha, wait 'till Byers and Jimmie hear about this one!:-)

AGNT.SCULLYZHOT!!!: Yeah, we'd better get going, just in case they come back.

MetallicaRULZ: Yeah, you're right. This is Mulder's regular chatroom.

**MetallicaRULZ has left the chatroom**

AGNT.SCULLYZHOT!!!: Damn she's hot.

**AGNT.SCULLYZHOT!!! has left the chatroom**

**---THE END---**

**Author's Notes:** Soooo, did you like it? Love it? Hate it?Or are you just as confused as I was at writing this at 12:06am one Wensday night? Well, I worship all feedback!  
Well, usually, I would write my thanx here, but considering I went 'Lone Gunwoman' on this one, There's really no one to thank. Well, take that back, thankyou Melyssa for supporting my ever active 'Phile imagination, and for you continuing to put up with me, even though all I ever think about is The X-Files. THANX GIRL!  
possum


End file.
